TC and the Freeze
by DawnnsGrace
Summary: Thundercracker has been in heat all his adult life. It's just the way seekers are. Now finding himself out of it gives him an experience in true arousal. p'n'p mpreg crossfaction slash
1. The Premise

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, really I don't. I didn't even think up the main part of the plot. Some anon on the tfanonkinkmeme on livejournal did. I'm just the one who ended up writing it.

Quick note: breem = 8 minutes, klick = second, metacycle = 13 months. If I used any other time frames just check tfwiki for the rest.

**TC and the Freeze**

**Part 1**

Sparks of electricity danced across their connectors, across their frames. The ceaseless drone of cooling fans had been constant in the small room since before the solar cycle had begun, punctuated by the clang of over eager gropes and the faint rasp of metal sliding across metal.

Thundercracker couldn't think of a more aggravating way to start the solar cycle then an early morning interface. Was a full recharge cycle really that much to ask? Apparently it was if you were a seeker in Heat on a ship full of soldiers with few other options for entertainment. Those on board the Nemesis had gotten too used to having a seeker whenever they felt like it, even some times when they didn't. Tweak an aileron, tell one of the raunchier jokes known to mech kind, just tell a seeker you want to frag, and that was all it took to get their systems running hot.

The blue seeker would've probably hated how easy it was to cross wires with his model type if it wasn't for the burning in his chest. He needed to dispel the electricity firing through his frame and the easiest way was the featureless bulk above him. Apparently it was also to much to ask who his random molester was before they crossed wires. He could safely assume though that the mech had just come off the night shift because he was taking his sweet time building up a charge, showing that he didn't have anywhere else to be for a while.

"Primus," spoke on an ex-vent it was still impossible to identify the mech but the shuttering current was of higher importance then recognition. The mech was faltering, nearing the end of his interface cycle, and Thundercracker had only just passed the point where the charge wouldn't be able to ground itself out.

"Not yet you fragger." Thundercracker cursed reaching up to the port in his chest to grasp the cord that led to the other mech, twisting it painfully with the vague hope of putting off the overload until he was close enough to go over as well.

"Not going to help," the mech managed to say moments before the charge flooded through the connectors. It wasn't nearly enough to trigger Thundercracker's own overload, no matter how he grasped for it, the energy slipping through his hands like water.

"Ah, whoops," the mech laughed nervously as he looked down at the very fragged off seeker. Sure everyone knew how available the seekers were, but everyone also knew just how dangerous it was to leave them on the edge. They were Decepticons after all and if they couldn't get what they wanted, they were liable to go berserk, just like any other Decepticon.

"You…" the seeker said it as if there was no greater insult. It was all his overHeating processor could come up with. The first things to go were the interface cables. He ripped them out of the overheated ports then tore the one from the mech's chassi.

"Slag," the mech yelped before finding himself under the infuriated jet.

The seeker's fist shattered one of the red optics with the first blow. The second blow took care of the other and from there Thundercracker didn't care what he hit as long as he reduced this mech into scrap while the burning energy in his chassi demanded a different kind of release.

Finally it was too much for the seeker, he needed to expel the energy now, and no matter how satisfying it was to feel metal give out under him, it didn't satisfy him that way. With a frustrated rumble of his engines, Thundercracker was up and into the hall, looking for the next warm chassi to plug into. The first mech he saw was talking on his comm. link and didn't notice the seeker until he'd been pushed against the wall. The seeker ignored all sense of foreplay and went straight for the mech's interface panel..

"I'm going to be late for my patrol." The mech protested rather weakly.

"Yes you are," Thundercracker agreed as he linked up to the cold system.

*Scene Change*

It was barely a cycle since the last overload had cooled his system and already the charge was building, driving his mood to the slag heap. He was frag frustrated and just fraggin' frustrated. They were flying to yet another energon raid, it was an even bet whether the Autobots would be there by the time they showed up, and damn if the rest of the army didn't seem to be taking their sweet time getting there. Sure it happened every time and he knew that strapping a pair of anti-gravs on a ground pounder wouldn't make them as fast as a seeker, but damn it all to the pit if they didn't seem to be dawdling today.

Starscream led them through another lap, turning back so they could loop around the whole pit scrap army. The seekers refused to go any slower then they already were and it seemed as if the rest of the army couldn't go any faster.

"Cracker's levelheaded…" it was a snip of conversation pulled from the comm. traffic as they passed by.

"Delete that thought from your data stacks right now Thundercracker," Starscream snapped at the hint of subsonic rumbles from his wing mates engines. "I'm not going to spend the next orn locked in Megaton's office because you're in a slaggin' mood."

It was hard to delete a thought when it had never entered his processor in the first place. There was a reason that Starscream was Air Commander, he had better control than a seeker in Heat had any right to be. And the reason they seemed to think he was the levelheaded on was because he was too frustrated most of the time to bother responding to them.

"How much longer?" Thundercracker asked as he manually shut off his sonic generator. He didn't really care how much longer it would take them to get to the latest battlefield either, no matter how long it took, it would take to long.

"Do we have time for a quick interface? Let's have a quickie. We can have a quick interface over there and I can pop us all to the one place before anyone's the wiser." Skywarp butted in with the same suggestion he had every time they left the Nemesis on a mission.

"You're not popping us anywhere you processor deficient slagger. You nearly warped us into a mountain the last time you wanted a quickie and we ended up crashing." Starscream screeched as he banked out of the way of the grasping seeker.

"But I wanna," Skywarp whimpered as he transformed back into his jet mode and fell into position.

"Mute it, we're there. Let's see what our glorious leader has planned for us this time." Starscream complained as they turned again and saw the rest of the Decepticons landing outside a nuclear power plant.

The Autobots attacked before they'd finished the first cube. It was so painfully routine that Thundercracker didn't bother turning on his targeting systems. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be fraggin' someone. Then again there was no reason that he couldn't be doing both.

"Where are the red and yellow idiots?" Thundercracker asked as he cruised lower, a tempting target for the twins and their jet judo.

"They're not here. Now quit scoping out who you want to frag and scrap the Autodorks already." Starscream ordered.

"Why aren't they here? I want to interface one too." Skywarp whined, not bothering to activate his targeting system either.

"Warp, you came back with one of their interface drives last time and asked if I could make it run again. They're not going to jump us ever again." Starscream explained with the grating edge to his voice that meant he was very close to loosing his temper.

"You broke the Autobot interface toys." The blue jet was very tempted to turn around and shoot his fellow seeker. Instead he turned his targeting system on and scattered a group of Autobots.

"I only broke one of them and he started it. He made some smart aft comment and I said how I didn't need him if he was going to act like scrap about it. Then he said how I did, and I said I didn't, I only wanted his interface drive. So he said prove it and I ripped it out and gave it to Starscream so he could make it work again but he says it won't work without a spark."

"Yes, and now none of us get to enjoy their drives because you've probably scarred them or life." Starscream nagged right back. "Though I am curious about how he explained _that_ injury to their medic."

"Slag this," Thundercracker let off a sonic boom, not caring who he hit, and pulled up, away from the battle.

"And where do you think you're going?" Starscream shrilly demanded.

"I'm crossing wires with something, you're both welcome to join me."

"But…"

"Come on Screamer, Megatron's already grappling with Prime. Let's get a head start on the coneheads." Warp said racing to catch up with his frustrated trine mate.

*Scene Change*

Above the ocean the sun was setting as another night cycle began. Beneath the ocean, the only way to tell the change would be to check your chronometer and compare it to the squishies calculated sunset.

Thundercracker didn't care about the time or the sunset. All he cared about right now was collapsing into his berth and not waking up for a very long time. Normally tumbling into his berth usually involved some other mech and swapping energies. Tonight he just didn't feel like it. The blue jet could feel a dull ache in each of his wires, could feel a painful throb in each microchip.

"Primus," Thundercracker groaned when he realized he hadn't updated the firewalls around his carrying program.

For any ground pounding processor deficient mech in the Decepticon army it was a once a decaorn chore. For the seekers it was a nightly annoyance since Heat cycles degraded the firewalls stupidly fast. Thankfully it wasn't a difficult download. They didn't even need to go down to medical for it. Just plug into your room's terminal, request the firewall, and it was yours. Megatron could care less about most common medical maintenance, birth control wasn't one of them. The last thing the slag maker wanted was a ship filled with sparklings. All Thundercracker had to do was get up, move to his terminal, and wait half a breem for the download to finish.

"Do it in the morning." He shut off his optics and slipped easily into recharge, only vaguely wondering why the static charge of Heat wasn't keeping him from his rest tonight.

END PART 1

A/N: Okay so it looks like this'll break down into 4 parts and I'll be updating on Tuesdays but that doesn't mean you all shouldn't review. Because I love reviews and tis the season of giving after all, so give. Also concrit is welcome and if anyone's willing to beta for me PM me because I've been having difficulties finding one.

Have a happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers.


	2. The Setup

A/N: Sorry I'm updating so late but I finished my nanowrimo. 50124 words in thirty days, alright deep breath and back to the fanfiction.

**TC and the Freeze**

**Part 2**

The snick of his interface panel being manually retracted was a far to familiar wake up call than he cared to admit. The dark claws roughly groping at his cords and ports were even more familiar.

"Go away 'Warp, not in the mood." Thundercracker grumbled giving a half-hearted shove at the other mech that was still pawing at him like they didn't share a frame type.

"Just one, just a quickie, get so charged just looking at you." Skywarp mumbled covering his wing mate's lips with his own to take care of anymore of those pesky protests. Heat made his motions desperate, frantic as he plugged into Thundercracker and plugged Thundercracker into him. The rush of energy the black jet expected as the connection clicked into place…wasn't there.

"Not in the mood." Thundercracker repeated with a more direct shove but the other jet still didn't budge. Skywarp's engine gave a painful whine before a swamp of energy flooded through the hard-line.

"Damn it Warp, what part of I'm not in the mood don't you compute." Thundercracker snapped yanking their cords out when he violently sat up on his berth, finally knocking Skywarp to the ground. The flood of electricity had burned across his aching wires and there had been no echoing charge to soothe it.

"But…you…we're seekers. You can't **not** be in the mood. We're constantly in Heat. If we aren't in Heat then that would mean…oh slag." Skywarp's frenzied confusion cleared into a single point of horrified comprehension.

Before he could ask what his wing mate was thinking, Skywarp lunged, grabbing him in a full body hug before warping them to another dark room. The blue jet's processes were still trying to play catch up while Skywarp abandoned him and scrambled up onto the berth that they had appeared beside.

"Starscream, wake up, wake up." Skywarp was saying, saving Thundercracker's jumbled processor from trying to figure out just where they had warped too.

"I swear to Primus 'Warp, if either of us is late for duty shift, I'm going to lock you in the brig and delete the code." Starscream cursed though it looked like he had both servos pawing at the other jet.

"Wait, I think TC's pregnant." Skywarp managed to say, remembering the real reason he had warped into their commander's room in the middle of the night.

"Well slag," Starscream finally said looking down at their third wing mate who seemed indifferent to the whole situation.

*Scene Change*

Starscream's lab was strangely quiet. Worse though was that Thundercracker could notice it without feeling the need to do anything about it. The blue jet was plugged into a diagnostic machine that Starscream was using to check his self-repair activity. Behind their wing leader was Skywarp who was fidgeting something awful as if it were his systems that were being checked.

The fact that there was no cut and dry way of checking would likely have tossed his nerves as well if Thundercracker didn't feel like laying down and starting his recharge cycle all over again. Starscream had to check over each line of code from his self-repair log for any activity that only a sparked carrier would show. Any repairs on the interior of the gestation chamber flagged high priority? Was energon being crystallized at an unusual rate? Were nanites coring out metal from his frame and moving it to any of the systems involved with carrying? And probably a dozen more factors that Thundercracker didn't know and couldn't care less about, even if it did turn out that he was carrying.

At least his trine mates seemed to be taking this seriously.

"You're not sparked," Starscream answered and Thundercracker could all but hear that unspoken "but" hanging in the air.

"Thank Primus," Skywarp yelled far too loudly for the small room and launched himself at the blue jet. If one ignored the grinding it was probably the closest to a platonic hug that the black jet was capable of.

"You're in Freeze," Starscream finished.

"What?" The two jets on the berth asked at the same time.

"As the name implies it's the opposite of Heat. Your systems have been running hot for so long that they need to repair and reset. For the next metacycle the only thing you're going to have on your data stacks will be recharging and refueling." Starscream answered as he fiddled around on a shelf before pulling out an injector and five cartridges. "Lift up your arm."

"No!" Skywarp suddenly wailed. "Don't put him down. So what if he doesn't want to interface."

"Skywarp," Starscream was trying to be patient but with his trine mate it was hard.

"So what if he doesn't want to do anything but recharge."

"Skywarp."

"He's our wing mate and we can't just shut him down like a defective drone."

"Skywarp!"

"We can hook him up to that Autobot's interface drive. You said it wouldn't work without a spark and since TC's isn't working…" Skywarp's hysterics were finally shut down by a swift hit to the helm.

"I'm not euthanizing him. These are mixes of cybertronian metals designed to supplement his self-repair systems. Hopefully it will speed this whole ordeal up. I don't fancy a metacycle with one side exposed to Autobot fire." Starscream answered as he raised the blue jets arm and set it on his shoulder. The first injection went in just below the shoulder joint. After ejecting the cartridge and replacing it, the second injection went in a hand's length lower against the transformation seam.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Skywarp winced in sympathy because it looked like it hurt to him.

"I'll happily give you a silicon supplement if you want to find out. It might even plug up that hole in your processor." Starscream suggested waving the injector threatening before reloading it again.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my favorite wing mate. So TC, does it hurt?"

"Not really," the blue jet answered after he realized that Skywarp was talking to him.

"Hey TC, how do you feel?" Starscream asked though it sounded like there was a sneer on the nickname.

"Lethargic, like I'm on power saver mode even though my fuel gauge and energy levels say I'm full up." His arm fell to his side when Starscream moved away. He hadn't even noticed the final few injections.

"Exactly how it's going to be until you're ready to return to duty. Open up your subspace." Starscream pulled a few cubes of energon from his stash and what looked like a solar panel connected to a lump of scrap.

"What's that?" Skywarp asked though he seemed to be having trouble concentrating on the situation when he was grinding against the berth.

"This is one of many reasons why our glorious leader is incompetent. This is a solar converter, set a few of these in the middle of that forsaken Sahara desert where not even the insects would bother them and we would never have to ration our armies again. Pit, cover that mars planet with them and we could fuel all of Cybertron." Starscream handed the cubes to Thundercracker before he set the solar converter on the table to show it off better. "If you're in the northern hemisphere set it facing south. If you're in the south have it facing north. I know you can find a place in full sunlight. Flip this switch to turn it on, this screen tells you how much its converted, push this button and a cube comes out right here. Got it?"

"Seems easy enough," Thundercracker said tucking the device into his subspace.

"Of course it is, it was meant to be run by the grunts of this army. Find yourself someplace on this dirt ball out of sight and don't come back until you're in a mood." Starscream pulled Skywarp against him and pushed the blue jet towards the door. They had their wires crossed before Thundercracker had left.

*Scene Change*

"Thomas, Justin," First Aid called as he kept his scanners tuned for any signs of human life.

It was sad to think that there might not be any signs to find. Humans were such delicate creatures and their young were frightfully so. The Protectobots had been asked to aid in the search of two children who had been separated from their group during a boy's scout camping/hiking trip. It seemed as if the buddy system only worked when one of the two parties knew where they were going. After two nights alone in the wilderness, the boys may very well have succumbed to exposure, an accidental fall, illness, predators, or any number of other deaths.

"Hey Aid, I found one of them." Groove called, close enough to decide against using comms. But far enough that he wasn't in immediate visual range.

"Is he all right?" First Aid asked desperately as he stumbled over a jut of rock that had blocked his brother from view.

"Looks okay to me but you're the one with the medical scanner." Groove answered.

The boy, Justin, certainly looked all right. He was standing on his own, grinning up at the two Autobots. Visually the only thing apparent was that he was grubby. With a quick scan it was revealed that the boy had an empty fuel tank and a strained muscle in his left deltoid that the youth probably hadn't even noticed.

"Justin, do you know where Thomas is?" Grooved asked after getting the nod from First Aid regarding his health.

"Course I do, he's still sleeping. He doesn't like waking up before noon. Come on, I'll show you." Justin said scampering away before either of them could say anything else. He took ten steps for every one of theirs but with the energy of youth he didn't seem to mind.

"Well it looks like you had nothing to worry about. The boys are fine and we didn't even need the week Prowl gave us." Groove said to his brother.

"I guess…or maybe I spoke too soon." First Aid suddenly stopped and looked over the information his automatic scanners had just sent him.

"What's the matter?" Groove asked when he noticed his brother had stopped.

"I'm picking up a Decepticon signature. It's coming from over there." First Aid pointed to the same cave that Justin was heading towards.

"Justin, Justin!" Groove called trying to be loud enough for the boy to hear without being loud enough for any nearby Decepticon to hear.

"Come on, he's right over here with the other robot." Justin said disappearing into the cave without looking back at the Autobots.

"We need to contact base." Groove said holding First Aid from rushing into the cave after the boy.

"If the Decepticon catches the signal the boys could be killed. We need to know who it is and what they're doing before we contact base. Better yet we can have the boys half-way down the mountain before we do." First Aid argued.

"Hey what's the matter? Are you guys afraid of the dark?" Justin asked once again appearing at the mouth of the cave when he realized that the Autobots weren't following.

"Justin, where is the other robot?" First Aid asked cautiously as he made his way up the final vertical feet to the cave but not quite looking in yet. If this was a trap, than it was a rather brilliant one because he couldn't see how it had been set up.

"Thomas is sleeping on him. We both did because he's so warm and it's cold at night. Come on, the other robot doesn't wake up unless you're really loud." That had First Aid around the corner.

"He hasn't woken up since you discovered him?" The medic asked as he cautiously scanned the cave for the Decepticon. If the Decepticon was injured he couldn't just leave him like that, could he?

"He wakes up, especially when we walk on his wings and sometimes he'll tell us to be quiet but he always goes back to sleep real quick, like my grandpa."

That sounded like trouble in the electrical systems, perhaps a short in one of the power relays that was draining what power could be charged. It could also be a programming error but that would be more difficult to fix. For that he'd need to get the Decepticon back to the Ark medbay and would need Ratchet's help, programming errors or worse, glitches, were outside the trainee's experience.

First Aid saw the turbined ped first, tucked behind a pocket in the cave itself. The turbine was still connected to the rest of the blue seeker who was lying with his wings flat against the ground. Walking across one wing was Justin making his way tiptoed to where another boy was sleeping wedged in the crevice between the chassi and the wing. If the Decepticon shifted just a little, he could crush half the boy without realizing it.

"Come on Thomas, its time to go home." Justin whispered too loud of the Protectobots comfort.

"Don't wanna," the other boy wriggled deeper into the crevice. The lack of reaction from the seeker was both a good and bad thing. On the one hand it meant that neither boy was in danger of being crushed or discovered. On the other hand it meant that the seeker was suffering from something greater than an electrical problem. From his experience on the winged members of the Autobots, First Aid knew that that crevice should have been extremely sensitive. That it wasn't meant that either the sensors were disabled or off-line.

Justin didn't look to have any problems with dealing with his friend's reluctance at least. He reached in, grabbed something, and began pulling. It was his friend's arm and he was using it to slide Thomas across the face of the wing. First Aid tensed, ready to dash in and grab the boys when he heard a set of systems begin to kick on. The seeker was waking up.

"I've told you germs not to play on me. I'm not here for your slagging amusement." The words were harsh but the tone still sounded like he was mostly off-line. What systems the seeker had managed to get online were already cycling down now that a boy wasn't being dragged across his wing.

"Sorry, but you don't need to worry about us now. Some other robots found us and are going to take us home." Justin explained, casually revealing the presence of the Autobots. First Aid could hear Groove's weapon charging as the medic prepared for an angry outburst against the boys.

"Good riddance," apparently the Decepticon hadn't realized other robots meant Autobots or he was so energy deprived that he didn't care. First Aid could practically feel his systems itch with the need to run a medical scan but the other mech would have to be dead not to realize someone was scanning him. Once Groove and the boys were cleared though, he could do the scan and offer to repair what had gone wrong with the enemy jet.

"Have a nice hibernation," Thomas waved sleepily as he finally stoop up and trudged the rest of the way off the wing. Groove darted forward and grabbed both boys as soon as they cleared the wing before darting out of the cave completely.

First Aid didn't move, didn't follow his brother out of the cave. He stood there starring at the Decepticon, trying to visually come up with a cause for the other mechs symptoms without turning on his scanner. Recharge problems usually pointed to a short but the sensor's lack of sensitivity was either physical damage or a programming error. Any of those problems had the potential to kill a mech if they were left untreated, more so since they were in the middle of a war. Then again the Decepticon could recharge through his own deactivation without ever noticing that his systems were degrading. If First Aid left right now, how long would the jet have?

"First Aid no, we'll call Prowl once we're off the mountain. He'll send Ratchet and a squad of bodyguards to fix him up." Groove whispered from the cave entrance with a boy in each hand.

The medic turned around to plead with his brother but couldn't find the words to explain his compulsion. Instead he let his visor snap back and let his eyes do the pleading for him.

"No, that is not a broken refrigerator. That is a Decepticon." Groove argued against what the human's called the puppy dog eyes. It was a very effective tactic, especially when it was used in tandem with a gesalt bond that let him know just how much his brother wanted this.

"But I can fix him." First Aid actually whimpered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Groove signed shutting off his optics to see if that gave him the strength to deny his brother. Nope, the bond continued its desperate thrum of wanting to help. Groove knew that he could fight it. All he had to do was contact Hot Shot, tell him what Aid was trying to do, and the rest of his brothers would help him get First Aid away from the Decepticon. All he had to do; pit one brother against the rest because if begging didn't work First Aid wasn't going to give up on helping a mech he probably already thought of as a patient, in spite of faction.

"Ah, Mr. Robots, can we go home now? We're hungry and we really need a bath." Thomas asked tapping on Groove's wrist.

"First Aid, be careful, please. I know you can't leave him without knowing he's in perfect working order but please be careful. He's dangerous." Groove begged wanting to hug his brother but unable because he was still holding the boys.

"I'll leave the bond open, in case I get in over my head." First Aid answered squeezing his brother's shoulder before heading back to his sleeping patient. Groove left, rushing down the mountain as safely as he could so that he could deliver the boys to the human authorities and be available in case First Aid needed him.

First Aid though had found another problem. His medical scanners didn't penetrate through the seeker's dense armor. He would have to do a manual inspection. First thing was first though, everyone would be better off if he just made sure the weapons systems stayed off.

End Part 2 and please review


	3. The Porn

**TC and the Freeze**

**Part 3**

Soft touches drew him out of the oblivion of an endless recharge cycle. Soft touches, certainly not the pinpricks of weight from the two humans who had decided his frame made a decent place for their own recharge. Soft touches but not hesitant and no where near his interface panel where he would expect such touches to lead. They were deliberate but not deliberately arousing, they had some other purpose.

Thundercracker felt his systems online one after another, the only hitch coming from the servos moving across his shoulders and then down one hand. There was no rush, no danger that his sensors could detect, so his systems took their time coming back to full power. One of the last systems to reach operational status were his optics.

The first image the drowsy seeker saw was a solid white shoulder. Shifting his vision towards the chest, encountering a wheel before shifting to a red chest plate. The seeker's data stacks seemed to be busy with other calculations and so couldn't give him an explanation as to why this red and white mech was pawing at him or designation. He didn't see a faction symbol on the grounder's chest plate so his optics traveled up in the hopes of recognizing the mech's faceplate. What he saw was a battle mask and a blue visor.

Battle systems, which hadn't even been in the startup queue, were shoved to the head of the line. The Autobot, who had been so gently pawing at him, held up his hands in the universal sign of I-come-in-peace as soon as he noticed Thundercracker's optics on him.

"I mean you no harm." The Autobot said as if his gesture didn't say as much.

"Leave," he growled pressing his cannon roughly against his enemy's head even though the weapon had failed to charge the first time.

"I disabled your weapons."

"I can still tear you apart with my bare hands." The seeker's weapon still failed to charge so he decided that the Autobot was telling the truth. White and red were medic colors so he probably knew how to do it. That just left him with a few questions like "how much time did it take him to come out of recharge," "how long was the Autobot fiddling with his systems before he noticed," and of course the all important one, "how did the slagging Autobot find him?" The whole fraggin' planet to get lost in, he couldn't be detected outside of a thousand feet due to the iron deposits, and the Autobot still finds him passed out in the first week.

"Please let me help you. I promise not to tell anyone you're here if you let me treat you."

"So if I tell you to slag off you'll tell all your Autobot friends where to find me." It was so easy to mess with do-gooders that it was a reflexive action by now. Even with the blast mask and visor the Decepticon could see he was having an effect on the other mech.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, if you do attack me I'll certainly call for back up but could you please allow me check for shorts under your dermal plating." The Autobot was begging to get under his armor. It might have been the way he'd just spent the last age but there seemed to be something obscene about the phrase.

"And what makes you think there's a short in my dermal plating?" Having the soft touch under his plating sounded even better than having it glide over the surface. So the seeker already knew that he didn't have a short, Starscream would have seem something as simple as that on the scan he did, but the soft touch didn't know what was wrong with him and was determined to find out. Sure Thundercracker could just tell him but where was the fun in that.

"You're recharging in a national forest in an area that your faction hasn't even been seen in. You couldn't come fully online when the boys were using you as a berth and when they mentioned the other robots, you didn't even do a cursory visual scan and see me standing at the entrance. Something's obviously wrong with you and I intend to find out what it is." The Autobot tried to say with the same ferocity as the infamous Hatchet…and failed.

Thundercracker started laughing and even when his companion's shoulders drooped, the seeker couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't until his systems started dropping back into recharge that the sound died away.

"This is precisely what I'm talking about. You're laughing in the face of an enemy and still falling into recharge." The Autobot stroked the seeker's face: a warm, soft gesture that the jet couldn't remember ever receiving. "Please let me help you."

"Fine, do whatever you want." To a Decepticon that phrase was all but an invitation to cross wires. To this Autobot though it seemed to be an invitation to continue what he had been doing before the seeker had awoken enough for it to be a consent issue. The Autobot wasn't even approaching his interface panel and yet it still gave off a low level static charge. Did the Autobot not know what his soft touches were doing to his patient?

"You don't have to be gentle. It's not like I'm fresh off the factory floor." The seeker said when he realized just how distracting the touches were becoming.

"I don't cause my patients pain." The Autobot said it as if he'd been insulted.

"I'm not talking about pain. I'm talking about being firm enough that I can tell what you're doing." It at least sounded like a reasonable concern instead of letting the medic just how good his touches felt, even against a half off line sensor net.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions like that. There's just a lot of stress weakness in places you wouldn't expect battle damage." The poor mech couldn't even say it, that he'd thought the seeker was a masochist. Thundercracker wondered what it would do to him if he knew that during a Heat interface he couldn't even feel the pain. Pit, the way this Autobot was acting if he knew even a fraction of the seeker's interface history he would glitch up.

"You're looking for a short." The jet reminded him but mostly he was trying to keep from ex-venting in relief. The ambulance had increased his pressure until it was a firm presence against his side. Across his side and then against his wing had his mandible snapping shut unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" The medic pulled away leaving a mellow static charge on the surface of the wing. That was not what Thundercracker wanted right now.

"It's fine, keep going."

"But did it hurt? Pain is a system's way of processing damage." His hands still weren't on the jet's wings and the static charge was just sitting on the surface, frustrating the sensors as they tried to pick up more of the sensation.

"No, it didn't hurt and if you put your hand back I'm sure you'll figure it out."

The Autobot looked at him dubiously for a moment before lightly setting a hand back on the wing. Static gathered where the two plates gathered and as it leapt between it was the medic's turn to pull away as if injured.

"That's not a short, is it?"

"I thought medics were supposed to be intelligent." So much for Starscream's theory that he'd be dead to the world during the Freeze. Then again, how often was a seeker pawed over like this? If he'd still been in Heat he'd have forced a hook up as soon as he'd come online.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how sensitive the wing was." The medic finally placed both hands on the wing and continued looking for the short while ignoring the increasing static charge. "I don't suppose you could think of something else."

"What makes you think it's my thoughts that are building a charge? You're the one giving me the best wing massage of my existence." Thundercracker nearly purred when the medic moved to the other wing to give it the same attention.

"I am? Couldn't you ask one of your colleagues for one?" The naiveté of the question had the Decepticon laughing again.

"And just who would you suggest I trust to give me a wing massage without damaging them?" It took a while for the medic to respond but while he was thinking he didn't stop the motion of his hands which had shifted to something less than professional and more than friendly.

"What about your wing mates? Being seekers themselves they would know how sensitive they are."

"Now I remember who you are. You're the arm of Defensor. You gesalt mechs always have funny ideas about what teammates should and shouldn't be. I'll let you in on a little secret. Starscream wouldn't give me a wing message if I gave him Megatron's head on a titanium platter and I wouldn't trust Skywarp to not use the opportunity for a prank."

"As an individual component my designation is First Aid, and yours?"

"Thundercracker, most notable contribution blowing out optics and audios."

"Ah, so you're the reason we have them stock piled in such numbers." First Aid's hands lingered on the wing, building a charge that seemed to distract both of them. "Could you turn over please?"

Instead of responding the seeker simply sat up causing the Autobot to flinch at the sudden movement. He ignored the show of weakness and settled on his cockpit with both arms braced to take some of the weight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. I didn't expect you to move so fast." First Aid apologized as his hands started their search for the short on the back of his helm. The hands felt pleasantly cool against the helm, heated as it was by his processing components.

"So you wouldn't mind if I moved slow?" Thundercracker asked making sure to inflect the full implications of the question.

"Are you hitting on me?" The soothing hands stopped their journey from neck to back at their owner's shock.

"Is that so shocking? You're not ugly and I think I've mentioned how great your hands are." Probably miles away from romantic but he hadn't had any practice since he'd been a mechling. Besides he as a Decepticon. The medic certainly couldn't expect him to start spouting poetry or some slag like that.

"I'm your medic, it wouldn't be appropriate." First Aid finally said. It sounded like a weak excuse even to the medic but the hands resumed their search/message without further delay.

"Yeah and I'm your patient but only today." The seeker sat up ignoring the soft hands that tried to hold him down. He ended up kneeling next to the kneeling Autobot who now had those sinful hands clenched in his own lap as if he were afraid to touch.

"We shouldn't do this." The medic said softly keeping his visor turned to his lap.

"No one has to know. Hey," Thundercracker used a finger to lift the smaller mech's chin until he was fairly certain he was looking him straight in the optics. "If you don't want to do this we won't, but I want you right now. I want to interface with you slow, so slow I'll have your every sensor mapped out with my hands, my glossa, my vents."

It was apparently the right thing to say because when the seeker looked down he saw those sinful hands on his own thighs just barely pressing into the transformation seams. Looking up he had just enough time to realize First Aid had removed his blast mask before he was pulled into a passionate kiss. It was a new experience for the jet but then again so was foreplay so he decided to go with it.

Thundercracker reached for the back of his partner's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the novelty of the kiss. A glossa darted across his lips asking for something more as one of the hands danced up to his hip seam and dug in, grazing against the components that allowed him to walk. He gasped at the sensation allowing the foreign glossa to dance across his own with a taste of static.

The seeker might have less experience with foreplay but he wasn't going to let the medic take command. His free hand reached up and grabbed one of the tires, squeezing him gently, enjoying the gentle give of the material. It was First Aid's turn to gasp and for Thundercracker to plunder his mouth. The hand on the medic's neck moved down, kneading at the jut of armor that would be the hood of the ambulance.

"Wait, wait," First Aid gasped breathlessly pulling away from the kiss but not the touch. "I forgot to tell you, my brothers…"

"Unless they're standing outside with their rifles to take vengeance against me for stealing your virtue I don't care." Thundercracker said doing his best to make the Autobot forget what he was thinking by using both hands to fondle the wheels, pushing gently into the wheel wells to see what reaction he'd get.

"No but they're in the bond," apparently the tires weren't enough to distract the medic so the seeker tried to kiss away the thoughts. The Autobot pulled away with a longing moan but it wasn't enough to distract the seeker from his self-appointed duty of distracting the medic. Since the lips were out of reach, he lay kisses down the exposed throat, toying with the exposed circuits.

"I mean that they can feel what you're doing to me." First Aid finally managed to say though his voice seemed higher than it should.

"Then I'll have to make sure they enjoy themselves." His hands moved down, leaving the wheels that weren't sensitive enough and searched for transformation seams and sensors that were.

"Now that I know you know what you're getting into." It was all the warning he was given before the Autobot's hands were everywhere. His helmet dropped to First Aid's shoulder while digging into the hip, trying to find a way to anchor himself to reality. They hadn't even plugged in yet and he already felt like he was going to burst. The impossibly talented hands scraped across the surface of the wing, pressing against the edge, discovered just how insensitive they were, and instead focused on the join where wing met back.

"I want to feel you, let me feel you." First Aid whispered directly into his audio, made easier by the fact that Thundercracker had yet to lift his head from the other's shoulder. The hands slowed, granting the seeker the processor space needed to process the Autobot's request. He wanted to feel the jet, a second level interface, not just energy swapping and overload but a data stream of emotions and sensations.

"Gesalt mechs," Thundercracker groaned it like a curse. The combaticons didn't bother but a seeker had to promise a second level interface as soon as he grabbed a component from one of the other gesalts. It was like it was impossible for them to overload without knowing what their partners were feeling.

"Is that a yes?' First Aid asked quietly brushing his fingers over the jet's panel but not opening it, no matter how desperately he wanted to feel the other.

"Sure, not going to last long without it." Thundercracker accepted, his panel sliding open with a second brush of the hand. The jet didn't fumble around looking for the medic's panel. He might have never been with an ambulance before but he'd been with enough different models to make a very educated guess where it was.

"Thank you," it was such an odd thing to say during an interface that the seeker's systems slowed to wonder what that was about. The click of course, signaled Thundercracker loosing control of the situation again. With the fresh thrum of energy it was slightly easier to think, at least now he could notice that he didn't have any of his firewalls up.

"Well slag," Thundercracker cursed as the data streams began equalizing their frequency. Reading the data stamp he tried hard not to cringe. This wasn't going to be a level two interface or even a level three where they would share a thoughts and maybe a few associative memories if one of the partners couldn't keep his thoughts on the here and now. No, the gesalt mech didn't even notice where the firewalls should have been and had dived right in for the fourth level, the might-as-well-be-bonded level where spark energies would leak into the connection and they'd have full access to each others hard drives. The effects would end as soon as they disconnected and they were guaranteed to overload as long as one of them did but still…that was being a lot closer to any mech than he wanted to be.

"Frag I didn't realize how sensitive your wings were." There should have been something wrong with hearing First Aid curse but the Decepticon was to busy enjoying the scrape of those sinful hands against the surface of one wing. They were at level two now, if they managed to overload before their systems came into total synch the seeker could dodge all those touch feelings associated with even temporarily bonding with the enemy, even one with such nice hands.

"Hm, I understand the lust but why are you embarrassed?" First Aid asked using one hand to lift the seeker's gaze to meet his own.

"You've got such great hands and you know just where to touch. I can't seem to find any of your hot spots." Lying was such an integrated part of his programming that the deception didn't even send a blip across the data stream. To keep up the pretense the seeker stroked along a seam. The feeling was good but it was no comparison to a pass of those hands across his other wing.

"You really enjoy that, don't you? Don't worry, I'll give you a hint when we get close." The medic teased pulling the seeker into another drawn out kiss. This was something the jet could certainly dominate at. First Aid was gently pushed onto his back as the larger jet finally took advantage of the fact that he was indeed larger.

"Don't need a hint, I can find it myself." Thundercracker growled letting his engine rumble for emphasis. That got a response from his partner's sensor net but it was too brief to pinpoint the hot spots.

"Well if you're certain," First Aid teased ending with a soft gasp. A sensor in the back of his knee was sensitive and Thundercracker made a note of the area but it still wasn't the all-sensitive overload with a touch spot that he was looking for.

"Quiet you," the seeker ordered before trying to kiss him into oblivion while increasing the energy flowing between them. He should probably increase the frequency as well to speed up their overload but it just seemed like too much effort, more effort than slowly working his way across his lover's chassi in exploration. Yes, that sounded much better than rushing.

"Is it because reaching a higher frequency is too much effort or because maintaining it is difficult?' Welcome to stage three where not even his thoughts were kept to himself. He could get defensive or he could get aggressive.

"Do you always diagnose during an interface?" He decided to ask as he took to nibbling on the tires to make sure that they were still as unresponsive as before.

"Well since I'm here I might as well." Normally he'd get defensive or simply beat the slag out of someone who talked to him like that but even a Decepticon couldn't grasp onto an angry reply when he felt the teasing, the feeling of camaraderie that was pouring through the hard line, and the apology that quickly followed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Don't be, relax," he whispered assuring him across the hard line that he had taken no hurt from the teasing. To further the point, Thundercracker took hold of one of his hands pressing against his chassi and brought it to his lips. Nibbling across the knuckles nearly triggered his own overload and had the Autobot's visor blacking out as he tried to keep from going over the edge.

"I found it."

"So…so you have," a minor glitch in the vocalizer was almost as good as having his name screamed for everyone to hear, or at least the rocks to hear.

"Now I should be embarrassed. Medics always have sensors along every micron of their hands." The seeker punctuated this by scrapping each knuckle with his teeth. He pulled back the energy flowing across the hard line to keep his partner from overloading. He liked the sensation of keeping First Aid right on the edge, wondering in a vague part of his processor how long he could keep his partner right here.

::If he keeps you like this for long, I'll push you over.:: Blades, and Thundercracker only knew it was Blades because of the hint of recognition from First Aid's side of the link.

"Tell your gesalt that I'm playing with you right now and they can talk later." The seeker said admitting to having over heard the gesalt communication without admitting to what he had over heard. Then because he was an evil Decepticon he nearly stopped the flow of energy as he sucked on each finger.

"Primus," First Aid gasped, his optics whited out but he held off overloading, sensing that his partner still wanted to play.

They'd synched. Now at stage four of the interface there was nothing secret between the two of them, including that the other four components of Defensor were very interested in what they were doing. First Aid felt a bit abashed now that Thundercracker could see just how closely they were watching but before he could try to form some sort of apology for his brother's intentional voyeurism, he felt the thrill of challenge from the jet.

Thundercracker decided that to keep the components of Defensor from going any deeper into his processor, he would just have to overload them all, at the same time. The gesalt had various opinions on the matter ranging from "oh Primus" to "bring it jet."

The blue seeker smirked at the ambulance beneath him, already looking completely fragged over without even overloading. His lips looked positively shiny where the paint had been scraped off revealing the unvarnished metal. His visor was dim, heading to black along the edges signaling a low power mode or a drain from some other system; like sensors and interface drives. The sound of his fans working on full speed drowned out any natural sound that might have tried to intrude. The hand that had been pressed against the jet had flopped to the side in the same power drain while the other was held tightly in the seekers hand showing just as much energy.

Thundercracker let the hand drop, enjoying the barely there recognition of impact as he shifted. Now the seeker positively loomed over his captive, his knees resting just under the Autobot's shoulders. He captured the image, knowing he could overload himself with that image alone, no matter whom his partner was.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Thundercracker rumbled as he prepped all of his systems for the final assault on his captive.

First Aid shivered because he did know; of course he knew with their systems tied so closely. The gesalt link tightened in anticipation until he felt that he was no longer First Aid but a part of a greater consciousness. The shiver grew as he felt the jet pick up his hands and set them against his turbines. He moaned, though he could no longer hear it, when the seeker reached into his systems operations and flipped off his audio receivers and gyrostabilizers.

"Boom," Thundercracker whispered across the bond and into the empty air just before he redlined his systems.

Sound, heat, vibrations, absolute pleasure ripped through First Aid's systems triggering not one but simultaneous overloads for him, his brothers, and even the gesalt consciousness. There wasn't a thought that wasn't shoved out of his data stacks by the overwhelming sensations flooding him from every sensor. Circuit breakers tripped one after another until his automatic systems triggered a shut down before the overload could cycle.

**End Part 3**


	4. The End

**TC and the Freeze**

**Part 4**

It was so strange for him to wake up slowly, systems still sluggish in post overload bliss, not in some Protectobot cuddle pile but curled up against some mech he hardly knew with a wing over his face. It was a new experience just crossing wires with anyone outside the gesalt but never in his most far-fetched fantasies had he ever hooked up with a Decepticon let alone one of the seeker elite.

Why had he done something so stupid?

First Aid wasn't a stranger to regret but normally there were so many other things to dwell on, to do. Now effectively trapped by the sleeping seeker's broad wing there was nothing to do but dwell on it.

Why had he let the seeker seduce him like that?

Thundercracker was obviously starved for attention if a simple physical exam could ignite such a passionate arousal and First Aid had taken advantage of it, keeping his touches more friendly than professional.

Primus, what if they had damaged something during the interface?

The medic had nearly broke something during the overload and he hadn't been damaged to begin with unlike the seeker. Even when a few cursory scans proved that the seeker was still in proper functioning perimeters he still couldn't get over it.

Then on top of all that were the faction issues and mech was there a pit load of faction issues to consider. He had crossed wires with a Decepticon. At the least he was an enemy sympathizer but if one looked at the whole situation, then he had rendered aid to the enemy or at least tried to and that was more than enough for part of the crew to brand him a traitor…and his brothers. He hadn't even considered what his fall from grace would mean for his brothers who were still sleeping off the effects of the processor-blowing overload.

If given the opportunity, would he do it again?

The answer, unfortunately, was an unequivocal yes. Starved for attention, damaged in a way the medic still had yet to diagnose, Thundercracker had nearly blown his processor. If the jet was given a chance in full working order…First Aid shivered at the sinfully delightful thought.

The hitch and whir of systems coming out of recharge had the medic flinch, his battle mask locking into place automatically. It was taking too long for the seeker to come out of recharge. Sure he wasn't expecting the snap online used when there was a battle to fight but it was like the seeker was triple checking each process before moving onto the next system. Right on the edge of awareness it looked as if Thundercracker wouldn't be able to finish the start up on his own; that the medic had damaged something so important that he would have to force the seeker to boot up just so he could finish diagnosing the seeker.

Thundercracker's optics flickered on as he gave a self satisfied hmm, probably voicing the same feelings of bliss that First Aid had already processed. When the seeker finally paid attention to his optical feed, he seemed surprised to find First Aid lying next to him.

"Hi," First Aid was nervous. If he had somehow managed to blow the seeker's short-term memories then this was going to be leagues worse than an awkward morning after.

"What are you still doing here?" The gruff question wasn't the worst thing he had expected the seeker to say but it was one of the worst. Still First Aid flinched as if he'd been struck.

Thundercracker either didn't care enough for an answer or felt somewhat abashed at making the protectobot flinch because he let the question drop. Instead he got up with only minor creaks and moved out of First Aid's line of sight and towards the exit. The Autobot followed him just in time to see him pull an energon cube from the scrap heap. He downed it like a cube of low grade, needing the energy but not needing the taste.

"May I finish examining you?" That didn't sound awkward or painfully polite. No matter the situation between them, First Aid couldn't leave the seeker alone in a cave damaged.

"No need," Thundercracker pushed past First Aid lying down once more in his side cave with his wings against the ground.

"No need? Something is forcing you into an endless recharge cycle and you don't think there's a need to diagnose the problem." The medic said incredulous that any mech could be so blasé about problems with their systems.

"No need because I already know what it is. Few solars ago went into my Freeze cycle. It's just a thing my frame type goes through."

"So what was that…with me?" It came out quieter than he meant it. First Aid wouldn't have been surprised if the seeker ignored the question.

"You've got great hands." The crass remark was apparently too much even for the Decepticon because he sat up and continued. "Look, I hope I didn't say anything to give you the wrong idea. This…was only supposed to be a one-time thing. We're on different sides of an epic war and I'm not interested in a relationship, especially one with that much baggage. That's not to say it wasn't fun because it was, it was the best interface I've had in ages but that's it, just fun. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I understand." He also didn't look at the jet or raise his voice above a whisper.

"If it bugs you that much, we can cuddle a bit until you need to go. Or you can come back for seconds if you like. I'll be here for a while, only a few solars into a metacycle if you want to have fun again."

"No, no, that's okay. I should get back to base." He stumbled over his words almost as much as he stumbled over his own peds getting out of that blasted cave. What had he been thinking?

*Scene Change*

First Aid wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for him when he rolled up to the front of the Ark. All of his brothers were puttering around their communal room, waiting for him to return and sadly the ambulance wasn't on more familiar terms with the rest of the crew.

He nervously transformed in front of the SIC wondering why Prowl was looking at him like that, waiting for him.

"So how was the injured vulture you found?" Prowl asked still watching the trainee medic critically.

It was then that he realized that his brothers had lied to explain his absence. It wasn't the first time they had collectively lied but it was the first time they had lied to any of the command staff. But what else was there to say. They certainly couldn't have told Prowl that First Aid was late because he was fixing and then interfacing an enemy seeker. And now he had no choice but to continue the lie.

"He's fine, I hope. I couldn't help him so I had to give him to one of the park rangers." First Aid had never felt so transparent before and it was a wonder the twins ever got away with anything. Prowl watched him for longer, obviously suspicious but he had no proof of wrongdoing.

"You're dismissed. Hot Spot has already filed your report." Prowl finally said when it was clear that the ambulance wouldn't crack.

First Aid left as quickly as he could without looking guilty which he was certain that he failed at.

Why did he feel so bad about the situation with Thundercracker?

Because the seeker hadn't told him that his condition was already diagnosed? He hoped that wasn't it. Thundercracker was a Decepticon and Decepticons deceived in order to get what they wanted. In this case he'd gotten a wing message and an interface, probably a normal afternoon for him.

Was it the interface?

It had been intense, had nearly blown his processor and had blacked out him and his brothers. Thundercracker had said it would just be that one time when he had approached him, seduced him, and he had let himself be seduced.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he wanted to be seduced. Maybe he wanted an intimate relationship with someone, to be seduced by someone. If that was the case than he was in for a long rough road. His brothers, while supportive, would always be there when he had his imaginary partner interfaced. Most mechs would be intimidated by the fact instead of seeing it as a challenge like the seeker had. Would anyone just be able to accept then. Then there was the age consideration, aside from the aerialbots the crew of the Ark was at least a million times older then him. Last but never least there was Ratchet, who still treated him like he was newly assembled. Frag, his first introduction to Sideswipe had nearly led one of their best front liners being turned into a toaster for casually flirting.

"First Aid," Hot Spot said quite suddenly. It was then that he realized he was already at their quarters. For a moment the medic just stood there, wondering what he should do. His gesalt surrounded him with their warmth and love. The barriers he had constructed around his emotions dissolved and his worries, smothered by the positive emotions of his brothers, suddenly didn't seem so bad. Still it didn't hurt to fall into the cuddle pile with the rest of the protectobots.

*Scene Change*

Miles of sea disappeared beneath the blue jet as he approached the tower that broke the surface of the water. Thundercracker had tired to drop back into recharge when the Autobot had left but it hadn't worked. Sure he had managed to initiate a cycle but it had completed in a click saying he was fully charged. Just sitting in a cave wasn't helping either. He didn't feel like interfacing but he did feel restless. He almost felt like building something but that was ridiculous since the seeker had never been constructive.

As soon as he landed he sent a query ping to Starscream. If anyone could tell him what was happening to him it would be the scientist and SIC. A location ping came back from the lab and the blue seeker immediately set off.

"Hey beautiful, heard you were on leave. What happened, did you miss the best face you've ever had?" Drag Strip tried to put a hand around the jet only to find himself face first in the bulkhead.

"Go frag yourself," Thundercracker said in dismissal.

"TC, you're back. I've missed you so much." Skywarp was a lot harder to ignore mostly because hew as the same size and shoving the blue jet against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood," he said shoving the other jet off and continued walking to Starscream's lab.

"But you're back and Screamer said when you were back we could interface and I haven't seen you in ages." Skywarp whined behind him.

"I'm in the mood," he heard Drag Strip say effectively halting Skywarp's pursuit.

"So what brings you back so soon? Did the solar converter break?" Starscream asked as soon as the door opened.

"Something's wrong, I can't recharge but I'm not in the mood to interface either." Thundercracker answered hopping onto the exam berth without being asked.

"Hm, the supplements I gave you were supposed to speed things up, but not by this much." Starscream said more to himself as he plugged the blue jet into the diagnosis machine, immediately pulling up the self-repair logs.

"So what is it?" Thundercracker asked when the scientist didn't press any buttons, simply starred at the screen. The other jet looked up at him, looked back at the screen, then his face shifted from blank to annoyed incredulity.

"Who the pit goes out of Heat and then gets sparked?"

THE END

A/N: Yes, I'm thinking of a sequel to this. No, I don't know when that'll be. Why, because I have a few chapters worked out in my mind but I don't like posting things until I'm already done with at least one draft so that I know I'll finish it. I've got like two inches of papers of uncompleted fanfics and I think there's more then enough uncompleted and never going to be completed fics on the webs without adding my own. So the logical thing to do would be to put an author alert on me so that when it comes out you'll know. The title will be "Seekers and Nesting Habits."

Happy Holidays.


End file.
